parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Quasi (2012)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney Pixar's 2012 Animated film Wreck-it Ralph. Cast: *Wreck-it Ralph - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Vanellope von Schweetz - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *Fix-it Felix - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Sergeant Tamora Calhoun - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *King Candy - Zigzag (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Sour Bill - Mike Wasowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Q*Bert - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *General Hologram - Major Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) *Surge Protector - Gru (Despicable Me) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Winchell and Duncan - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Zangief - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Zombie - Pennywise (IT; 2017) *Clyde - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *Dr. Eggman - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Bowser - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Cy-Bugs - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Balto (Balto) *Turbo - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Saitine - Aku (Samurai Jack) *Cyborg - Rasputin (Anastasia) *M. Bison - Cronus (Class of the Titans) *Gene - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Mary - Bo Peep (Toy Story) *Glenn - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Tapper - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Markowski - Woody (Toy Story) *Dr. Brad Scott - Tom Lucitor (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Beard Papa - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Moppet Girl - Karen (Frosty the Snowman) *Mr. Litwack - Hans (The Nutcracker Prince) Other Cast: *Don - Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Deena - Jenny (Monster House) *Nolan - Lucius Best (The Incredibles) *Roy - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *The Boys Playing Sugar Rush - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) and Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Candlehead - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Rancis Fluggerbutter - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Jubileena Bing-Bing - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Crumbelina DiCaramello - Dot Hugson (The OZ Kids) *Sugar Rush Announcer - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Cy-Bug that Ralph takes to Sugar Rush - Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) *Cy-Bug that eats Dr. Brad Scott - Scarface (Animals of the Farthing Wood) *Cy-bug that eats king candy - The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) *Ken Masters - Jack (Samurai Jack) *‪Ryu - Cale Tucker (Titan A.E.) *Yuni Verse - Felicie Miller (Ballerina) *DJ - Soos (Gravity Falls) *Coily - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Slick - Bob Tomatoe (VeggieTales) *Sam - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Chun-Li - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *‪Cammy - Black Widow (Avengers) *Neff - Kazar (The Wild) *Paperboy - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Knight - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Frogger - Kevin the Frog (The Muppets) *Dig Dug - Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Pook - Mr. Jones (Toy Story of Terror) *Fygar - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) Scenes Index: *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 1 - Quasi's Introduction/Meeting *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 2 - Game Central Station *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 3 - Marco Diaz's Party *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 4 - The Tavern/Quasi Sneaks to Hero's Duty *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 5 - Hero's Duty *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 6 - Marco Diaz Meets Star Butterfly/Quasi Attempts to Steal a Medal *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 7 - Sugar Rush/Quasi Meets Lynn Loud *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 8 - Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 9 - The Racers *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 10 - King Ogthar *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 11 - Quasi & Lynn Loud *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 12 - Inuyasha's Story About Palpatine/Nesquick Sand *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 13 - Making A Kart/The Chase *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 14 - Lynn Loud's Hideout/Teaching Lynn Loud How To Drive *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 15 - Ogthar Gets Balto's Medal *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 16 - One Dynamite Gal *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 16 - Quasi Destroys Lynn Loud's Kart *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 17 - Quasi Discovers The Truth *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 18 - Quasi Reunites with Marco Diaz/Apologies *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 20 - The Final Race *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 21 - Palpatine Revealed *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 22 - Quasi vs. Zigzag *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 23 - Goodbye *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 24 - Happy Ending *Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Part 25 - End Credits Movie Used: *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *The Loud House *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *The Thief and the Cobbler *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *The Lion Guard *Phineas and Ferb *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 *Cats Don't Dance *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *The Great Mouse Detective *Quest for Camelot *IT; 2017 *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) *Balto *Balto 3: Wings of Change *Peter Pan *Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land *Samurai Jack *Anastasia *Class of the Titans *Pinocchio *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *Over the Hedge *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Frosty the Snowman *The Nutcracker Prince (1990) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Monster House *The Incredibles *Rugrats *Big Hero 6 *The Rescuers Down Under *Gravity Falls *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Oliver and Company *The OZ Kids *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *Animals of the Farthing Wood *Titan A.E. *Ballerina *VeggieTales *Avengers *The Wild *Rise of the Guardians *The Muppets *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Toy Story of Terror Gallery: Hunchback Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Wreck-it Ralph Lynn Jr.png|Lynn Loud as Vanellope von Schweetz See Also: *Quasi Breaks the Internet (2018) Category:Davidchannel Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Pixar Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies